Jergingha
Machine World Jergingha= |-|Wonder-Jergingha= |-|Planet Destruction Form= Summary Jergingha is the final boss and the main antagonist of the Wonderful 101. He is the super reactor that controls the entire Geath-Wahksay and commands the entire GEATHJERK armada, and even is the entire fortress itself. He traveled from 1500 years in the future to bring his armada to eliminate humanity, perceiving them as the biggest threat to galactic peace. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | At least Low 5-B, possibly''' 5-A''' | At least 5-A, Low 4-C via Chi-Q Marble Buster) | At least 5-A, likely Low 4-C Name: Jergingha Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Unknown, referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Supercomputer, Supreme leader of GEATHJERK Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Telekinesis, Levitation, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid for his arms), Body Control, Metal Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Flight, Missiles, Energy Manipulation, Transformation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Stated to be capable of tanking hits from weapons designed to disrupt the molecular structure of the target) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Inter-Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (His power ranking of 9000 puts him vastly superior to the Giga-Goonkhan, can also turn the entire GEATH-WAHKSAY into a giant meteor hurtling towards earth, which would have wiped out all of humanity had he not been defeated) | Small Planet level (His power ranking of 9800 puts him vastly superior to his previous form, stated to be 300-400 times stronger than a CENTINEL Suit in the GEATHJERK Files, wields a Wonder-Mask Z, the same weapon that the Greater Galactic Coalition used to wipe out GEATHJERK in the future), possibly Large Planet level (Barely behind his Planet Buster Form's power ranking of 9999) | At least Large Planet level (Implied to be capable of destroying the Earth with regular attacks, likely would have done so casually had the Platinum Robo not intervened, should be far superior to Heyourgah), At least Small Star level via Chi-Q Marble Buster (Temporarily held its own against the Platinum Robo’s final attack, and almost overpowered it completely until the very end, stated to be capable of knocking the planet into the next star system) | At least Large Planet level, likely Small Star level (Stated in the GEATHJERK Files that Jergingha’s planet destruction form “gives up nothing in terms of power”, strongly implying that the Geath-Wahksay is on par with Jergingha in said form in terms of firepower) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with the Wonderful 100 and the Guyzoch in their Unlimited and Teio forms respectively) | At least FTL, likely far higher (Should be far superior to his normal form) | At least Massively FTL (Fought on par with the Platinum Robo in its Akashic form) | Unknown, likely Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an Unknown degree | Class K (Casually blocked and held back a full-powered Wonder-Punch, even when the Wonder-Mask Z started to malfunction) | Likely Class P due to sheer size | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class+ | At least Small Planet Class, likely Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Unknown Durability: At least Moon level+ | Small Planet level, likely Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level | Unknown, likely Large Planet level 'via forcefields 'Stamina: Limitless due to being a machine Range: At least several hundred meters, Several hundred Kilometers via controlling the entire GEATH-Wahksay | Same | At least several hundred kilometers via sheer size, likely several lightyears via Chi-Q Marble Buster | Same Standard Equipment: *'Wonder-Mask Z': The weapon that Jergingha claims to have brought an end to the GEATHJERK Empire in the future. He travelled back 1500 years in time with this weapon to show it to the Wonderful 100, to tell them the truth and end them with the same weapon they created. It resizes itself according to its wielder, and allows them to control a massive live metal frame as their body. Jergingha can control this via a psycho-link with the Wonder-Mask Z, also amplifying his power through sheer force of will. Initial calculations place this weapon at 300-400 times more powerful than a CENTINEL-Suit. Intelligence: Should be fairly high due to being the supercomputer that controls the entire GEATHJERK armada Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Machine World Jergingha: Jergingha first appears as a large electronic brain, or the supercomputer/energy reactor controlling the entire GEATHJERK Armada. *'Eye lasers': Jergingha fires a powerful energy laser from the one eye on the front of his brain. This ability is retained throughout all of Jergingha's forms. *'Tentacles': Machine World Jergingha controls up to six tentacles at once, each with varying heads or weapons attached to their ends. **'Drills': Self-explanatory. **'Flail': A flail with energy blades on it. **'Ohrowchee Heads': Fires adhesive jelly bombs. **'Electricity Generators': Fires lightning bolts. **'Flamethrowers': Expels flames. **'Machine Guns': Pumps the target full of lead. *'Self-destruct': Turns the entire Geath-Wahksay into a fiery meteor hurtling towards Earth. Jergingha activated this sequence while he fought the Wonderful 100 and the Guyzoch, so he can be sure that every single one of their members are obliterated. This sequence takes several minutes. Wonder-Jergingha: The form Jergingha takes on when he puts on the Wonder-Mask Z. He destroys a large portion of the floating platform that makes the stage, manipulating the fragments to form his body. *'Hyper Unite Morphs': Wonder-Jergingha mimics the Unite Morphs of the Wonderful 100 and uses them against the team. **'Hyper Unite Sword': Wonder-Jergingha conjures up a bunch of swords from his body that he can manipulate to his will. He is shown using this ability to make the swords rapidly orbit his body while he charges toward the player. **'Hyper Unite Hand': Wonder-Jergingha’s default power. He conjures up hands that he can use to achieve various purposes. ***'Black Hole': Wonder-Jergingha claps his hands together and then pulls them apart, revealing a small black hole. This black hole is used to suck up some of the Wonderful 100 and trap them in a bubble, reducing the power of their Unite Morphs until they manage to break the bubble open. **'Hyper Unite Gun': Jergingha morphs his hands into guns. ***'Lasers': Wonder-Jergingha can fire supercharged lasers and rapid-fire energy bullets. ***'Bombs': He can also rapid-fire explosive ammunition. **'Hyper Unite Bomb': Jergingha conjures up a large bomb. All time within its blast radius is slowed down, with great damage being applied to anybody who gets caught within it as well. **'Hyper Unite Whip': Jergingha conjures up a massive whip with a spiked ball on the end. **'Hyper Unite Claw': Jergingha morphs his hands into claws. He can cut holes in space to create portals that he can hide in, while simultaneously attacking opponents from within it by telekinetically controlling his disembodied claws. **'Hyper Unite Hammer': Jergingha conjures up a massive hammer. When it collides with the ground, lines of purple flames appear. **'Lightning Strikes': This ability has no known name, but Jergingha has also shown the ability to create lightning strikes. Planet Destruction Form: Jergingha’s final form. He controls the entire Geath-Wahksay, and even makes the claim that “he is the entire fortress”. This is to the extent that he can bust the Geath-Wahksays outer shell, revealing Jergingha’s true form; a giant bipedal assault weapon that stands at 200 km tall. Taking upon this new form, he charges toward the earth. In this form, he retains all of the abilities of the Geath-Wahksay, and gives up nothing in terms of firepower, but does give him a great boost in mobility that the Geath-Wahksay lacked in. *'Gah-Goojin Army': Jergingha can summon up swarms of Gah-Goojins from his hands to assist him in battle. *'Meteor Showers': Jergingha can cause and create massive meteor storms. *'Black Holes': Same technique as used by Wonder-Jergingha. It sucks up some of the Platinum Robo’s assimilated Gah-Goojins and traps them in a bubble, temporarily weakening its Unite Morphs. *'Lasers': Jergingha can fire green energy spheres from his head, each of which are also around the size of his head. He can also fire five lasers from his fingers. *'Forcefields': At the beginning of the final battle, Jergingha creates several layers of forcefields, each of which more power than the last. The Platinum Robo must then defeat the following onslaughts of Gah-Goojins and assimilate them onto its team in order to conjure up Unite Morphs powerful enough to shatter the barriers. *'Missiles': Possessing numerous different kinds of missiles, Jergingha can fire large torpedoes that split up into several spiked bombs, rapid clusters of bombs resembling nukes, and even remove various different plates of his armor to reveal even more powerful cannons, allowing him to fire an entire fleet’s worth of even larger missiles. *'Chi-Q Marble Buster': Jergingha’s ultimate weapon. His torso opens up, and reveals a colossal laser cannon that practically doubles his size just by unsheathing it. The energy laser fired is several times that of Jergingha’s height in diameter, and is stated to be capable of knocking the planet into the next star system, assuming it even withstands the attack at all. GEATH-WAHKSAY: ''' * '''Dimensional Displacement: When the Geath-Wahksay is first revealed, it is shown to have been using a form of Dimensional Displacement to spy on Earth from another dimension. This technology is used frequently throughout the GEATHJERK Federation. Although it is never directly explained, it seems to be seeking some form of assistance from other dimensions, or powers involving space-time manipulation such as time travel. * GEATHJERK Armada: 5,000,000,000 to 6,000,000,000 GEATHJERK ships surround the Geath-Wahksay, forming a shape resembling that of a galactic vortex-like defense shield. * Anti-Ion Particle Barrier: The Geath-Wahksay is shielded by an Anti-Ion Particle Barrier that disrupts the course of all oncoming attacks. Key: Machine World Jergingha | Wonder-Jergingha | Planet Destruction Form | Geath-Wahksay Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Space Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Leaders Category:Spaceships Category:Aliens Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Science Fiction Characters